This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. we are using hypothesis-driven mass spectrometry to identify novel phosphorylation sites on the metabotropic glutamate receptor, mGluR5. Mutants of the specific sites of phopshorylation will be constructed to obtain information about the roles of these sites on the function of the receptor.